


Thinking About You

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Gen, I love that these are actual tags, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Pining, Spoilers, Spoilers for Wing It Like Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Amity gay panics over Luz both during and after the Grudgby match against Boscha. Luz remains as oblivious as ever.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 425





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> I ask yet again: Lumity stans how we feeling!! Dana Terrace, Molly Knox Ostertag, and all the rest of the crew are giving us everything we could ever want and I am loving it. Here, have some disaster gay Amity because it’s canon now!

The second Amity saw Boscha about to perform a tackle, she hadn’t thought twice before throwing herself at Luz and pushing her out of the way. She had played Grudgby with Boscha more times than she could count, and the number of players that had been seriously injured by one of her vicious attacks was almost as high. Standing by and letting Luz take the hit wasn’t an option.

She didn’t regret it. Not even when the impact knocked every ounce of breath out of her, or when she felt her leg buckle painfully as she fell. As long as it was her, and not Luz, she could take it.

But that didn’t mean it was pleasant. She was now kneeling on the hard-packed dirt, and her right leg felt like it was a Grudgby ball someone had kicked clean through a tree and then set on fire. Wincing, she was able to shift most of her weight onto her left leg, but it only alleviated the pain slightly. If Willow and Luz hadn’t come running, concern written all over their faces, she probably would’ve never moved from that spot. As it was, the amount of effort it took not to cry when she pulled her leg out from under her was astronomical.

She tried to assure Luz that she was okay-  _ let her savor the moment, Blight, you don’t need to worry her _ \- but apparently Luz’s incredible obliviousness only applied to people liking her. Amity’s attempt to disguise her pain didn’t hold up at all, and before she could register what was happening, the ground beneath her was falling away, and then Luz’s face was right next to hers, breath warm on her cheek.

Amity’s heart may have stopped. The girl she was head-over-heels for was cradling her in her arms like it was nothing, smiling brightly as if she hadn’t just casually swept Amity off her feet.

Words? What were those? Heck if she knew! Her whole brain seemed to shut down for a few seconds, and she couldn’t fully remember what she said in that moment, but it was entirely possible that a ‘wow’ might’ve slipped out. 

She really, really hoped not.

What she  _ did  _ remember, though, was Luz carrying her all the way back to Blight Manor, talking and cracking jokes the whole time, as if lifting Amity’s entire body up for minutes on end didn’t tire her at all. She also clearly remembered the way Luz had said goodbye after handing her off to Edric and Emira, giving her a careful hug and touching her shoulder before taking off down the path.

To Amity, she looked like something straight out of an Azura book, mystical and ethereal, even in her sweaty  adorable Grudgby uniform. It was all but impossible to tear her eyes away, and Amity ended up watching her until she disappeared into the trees.

Of course, standing right next to her, her older siblings took notice of this.

“Someone’s got it baaaad,” Emira teased, ruffling Amity’s hair in the way she hated. “You like her, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t!” Amity said, feeling her face heat up for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Edric laughed. “You know, Mittens, you’re not very good at lying.”

“Shut up!”

Emira squeezed Amity’s cheeks, grinning wickedly. “Our little sister’s got a crush on a human! Aw, isn’t that the cutest thing?”

“You two are the worst,” Amity grumbled. “Can you just help me get my leg taken care of?”

“Whatever you say,” Edric said, but it was clear both of them took this as a victory.

As soon as she had her leg in a cast and a crutch under her arm, Amity set out for the Owl House, Edric and Emira’s teasing voices following her all the way down to the gate. It was a long, slow walk, and she nearly fell over three separate times, but she made it there in the end. Her reward for her struggle was more than worth it: Luz, Willow, and Gus gathered around a table, talking and laughing together, and a space for her right in the middle. She was deposited onto the couch, suddenly and unexpectedly, by that disgusting bird-tube, but she couldn’t bring herself to care when it meant she was next to Luz that much quicker.

Accepting a steaming cup from Luz, Amity found herself smiling from ear to ear. It was so much better than she could’ve possibly imagined. She laughed at everyone’s ridiculous jokes and even cracked a few of her own, with Luz seated right next to her on the couch. Every few minutes, their legs would touch or their arms would brush together, and it was fireworks and tingling energy.

Of all the ways to spend her afternoon, Amity decided, this was the best.

So of course it couldn’t last.

Later that night, after reluctantly returning to Blight Manor and enduring all her parents’ annoyed questions about why she came home injured, she lay awake in bed, unable to sleep, desperately trying to think about anything other than Luz. The day was over, and it was time to come back down to reality, where Amity was nothing more than her family name and her magic, and Luz was nothing more than a human. Luz, with her confidence and her unshakeable loyalty; her single-minded determination and her selfless stupidity. Luz with her beautiful eyes and her warm smile and her gentle hands…

Amity groaned, covering her face with her pillow. It was a futile effort, she knew. Lately, Luz was the only thing she could ever seem to think about, awake or asleep. Even if she managed to keep her mind on other things temporarily, Luz would still show up in Amity’s dreams, wearing a tux with a tutu and dancing with her all night long. 

Or, after the events of that day, wearing a purple Grudgby uniform and scooping Amity up into her arms. Heat once again flooded her cheeks, reminding her of each and every time Luz had made her into a flustered mess.

At this rate, she was never going to make it through the rest of the semester.


End file.
